Clark Kent's Girl
by Superman's Girl
Summary: Superman/OC. Lois has left, leaving everyone wondering what happened and if Superman has a new girl. Well maybe he doesn't, but it sure looks like Clark does. OC's POV new chapter will be posted JUNE 12!
1. Not Obessed

**I Don't Own SUPERMAN….. (Sad face). If I did I wouldn't be spending my time writing about his hotness.**

**If you've read my profile then you realize I'm not a Lois or Lana supporter. I would much rather stick myself in there, but that would be awkward to write about. So this OC of mine, Jena Bret, will have to do. She might have a few of my personality traits. (No I don't want to be a cook).**

**Oh by the way. I made sure that her name contained no L's. He seems to have a soft spot for women whose first and last names start with that letter. I think it's time for a change. Anyway, this is not only my first Superman fic it's also my first story. (I've only written poems)  
**

_**Clark Kent's Girl**_

Jena Bret made her way through the alley behind the diner she worked at. "_So much for being head chef at a prestigious across the sea restaurant by the time I'm twenty-five. Stupid life goal system." S_he thought to herself. She probably wouldn't be able to even clean dishes in a place like that. As she emerged into the early brisk morning of Metropolis she spied a news stand to her far left. Jena quickly ran over to it.

"Hey Will. How goes the business?" She asked knowingly.

"Better than most I suppose." He said with a smile.

Jena smiled right back at the silver haired man. She gave him her change and grabbed her favorite newspapers and magazines.

Just as she was about to leave, Will asked, "You think you'll find anything new in there about him? They just print the same articles but change the words."

"I know, but occasionally they come out with something new and I don't want to miss it." Jena replied back. She started walking down the sidewalk toward the subway. Soon she reached the terminal and got on a bus. She made her way to the first available seat. Jena sat down and brought out her favorite newspaper the _Daily Planet_. She skipped ahead past the front page saying something-or-another about superman and went to the table of contents. After scanning and finding the name she was looking for she headed to the right section.

"**Lex Corp. Project Shut Down"**

By Clark Kent

Jena quickly read the article and deemed it fit for her collection. Of course it was fit for collection it was by Clark Kent. That man had such a way with words. What she would give to just meet him.

As she arrived at her apartment door and fiddled for her keys, her best friend Sara came up beside her and leaned against the door jam. Sometimes Jena wondered why Sara hung out with her. They were so different. Sara was everything she wasn't, blonde, blue-eyed, and beautiful. Compared to Jena's brunette, brown-eyed, and average looks there was such a stark contrast. Sure, Sara had said multiple times that Jena was pretty, but she could afford to, looking as she did.

"Off to obsess over metropolis's favorite superhero huh?" Sara said with a smirk.

Jena knew it was dishonest, but it worked out better if everyone thought she was just obsessed with Superman, because apparently, if you obsess about a mere mortal that means that you're a crazy, psycho stalking killer. And Jena was not obsessed with him. She just liked his writing and clipped out his articles. It's not like she knew where he lived and watched him dance and sing in his living room through binoculars.

"I am not obsessing Sara. I'm occupying my time. It's called a hobby."

"What ever happened to good old knitting?"

Jena finally found her keys and unlocked the door. She hurried in and kicked off her shoes. She hated shoes. Not a big fan of socks either. She followed Jena in and took in her sparse living room.

"You need a boyfriend." Sara said frankly.

"So you've said. Many times." Jena rolled her eyes as Sara started going into a rant about how men make everything less boring. Easy for her to say, she didn't have to work for her boyfriends. Hers came with the territory of looking gorgeous. Jena found it was easier to just stick with friends. Less heartache that way.

Sara turned to leave, but before she went she said "You can't survive on friendship, Jena.

"That's why I have a cat." She retorted. All of a sudden an unwanted vision of her twenty years later with a house full of cats came to her mind. Jena shook it off and went to take a shower.

After her shower Jena went to her bedroom and sat on the bed. She leaned over and removed a large scrapbook from the in table next to her. As she opened she remembered the first article she had put in it.

"**Metropolis Dog Show a Success"**

By Clark Kent

She'd been eighteen at the time and had just moved to the big city. It was the first article out of the Daily Planet she had ever read so she decided to cut it out and keep it. Soon, every time she bought the Daily Planet she would always look for his stories. As time went by he started moving up at the Planet and Jena stayed where she was in the world. Albeit, less homeless. Jena found her scissors and cut out his latest. After she had pasted it in its new home she closed the book and went to her kitchen. Jena decided food was in order. As she sat down with her turkey sandwich she took out one of the magazines she had bought and thought she might as well read the latest on Superman. She almost spit out her turkey when she saw the cover page.

"Single Superman", she said to herself. As she read the rest she found out that a little miss Lois Lane had asked for a transfer….to California of all places. "_How far away does she want to get." _Jena thought. "_She and Superman must have had a pretty big fight._" She had to laugh at that. It made Superman seem almost mortal. Jena had never cared much for Miss Lane. She always got herself into trouble. Everyone knew she only did it because she knew _he_ would always be there to save her. Jena didn't care for life threatening situations. She decided it was time to think about something totally unrelated to Superman. Like Clark Kent. Jena had to smile a little when she thought of him. She had met him once. Well it was more her seeing him as he passed by. She had been part of a catering service at that time and was there to refill the trays. He had been walking by (with the mayor no less) and was grabbing a cup of punch on his way by. The punch just happened to have been right next to her table. Jena was lucky the famous reporter hadn't seen her staring or for that matter seen her knock over that very punch bowl reaching for napkins to clean up a _previous_ mess. Needless to say she wasn't part of that catering company any more. Jena remembered his face so well, he didn't look anything like the bio pictures is the Daily Planet. Those glasses. She never thought glasses could be sexy before, but he definitely pulled it off (and then some).

Jena finished her sandwich, did her bathroom business, and then went to the bedroom. She then turned out the light and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**So….what did you think? I thought it best put a chapter up at a time so I could figure out what people thought first. Purtty please review? With sugar and candy on top? Oh…and it is my first time, so be gentle with me. **


	2. Are You Alright

**Alright! On to chapter 2. BAM! Guess who's going to show up in this chapter? A bit of language in this one guys.**

Jena walked down the street to "Big Joe's", the diner she worked at. She hated the late shift, but she was lucky to get that. It's hard to get a job it the big city. _Way_ too many people. When she crossed the street Jena noticed two men behind her. She didn't think much of it, but just in case. Jena casually put her hand in her purse and grabbed her mace.

Unfortunately for her the entrance was down a dark, creepy alley. She knew that no one would be using it any time soon since it was so late. And the only other person there would be Clara, the waitress, and she was seventy-three. Jena did a light jog down the alley. She looked behind her and saw no one thank goodness. But as she turned back around, one of the men that had been following her was now in front of her. Jena slowly took a step back and bumped into something hard. She quickly turned and saw the second man that had been following her.

_Oh dear_.

"Well lookie here Jack. I think we've got ourselves a little mouse cornered." He said snidely.

Jack said back, "I wonder where she could be going so late at night?"

"Don't you know that big, bad, things lurk in dark?" The big one, that was not Jack, whispered in her ear.

Jena had a death grip on her mace and was waiting for the right time to use it. She didn't want to get one and not the other.

"Y...You guys need to leave right n…now!" Jena said in the strongest voice she could (which wasn't very strong considering). The big one made a grab for her arm and Jena instinctively brought out the mace and sprayed him right in the face. Jena started running for the diner door, then Jack, the one that hadn't been maced, captured both her arms and took her precious mace out of her hands and threw it down on the ground. The big one came up to her (with red eyes of course) and smacked her across the face.

"Bitch!" he screamed at her. "You think you can get away with that and not face the consequences?" He asked deafeningly. He back handed Jena across the face again. And again. And again.

Jena was getting dizzy and was barely holding on to consciousness. It couldn't end like this could it. Suddenly new life sprang in her. She started kicking and screaming like there was no tomorrow (if she didn't do that she may not have one).

"HELP!" Jena shouted, as loud as she could, over and over. The big one had stopped smacking her. She had been closing her eyes the entire time to block out the pain. Then her hands were released and she heard Jack making funny noises. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that the big man was crumbled next to her feet unconscious. She turned around and saw Jack dangling over seven feet in the air looking, with a pained expression, _down_ at the man holding him _up_.

"I believe you own this young lady an apology."

Jack looked at Jena and whispered through his constricted air pipe, "I'm very sorry". He then started to plead and whine for his life. And as he realized he wasn't going to die, just go to jail, he fainted.

All this time Jena had been staring with her mouth hung open in shock and awe. Her rescuer came over to her.

"Are you alright Miss?" He asked in caring voice.

Jena didn't cry often, mostly because she didn't have time, but this incident broke the dam. She cried for tonight, she cried for her pathetic life, she cried because she was alone, and she cried because she just wanted to cry.

As her sobs started to subside she noticed it was pleasantly warm on what should have been a cold night. Then Jena noticed the arms around her. And her head was leaning on a (very) hard chest.

"_I'm being held be Superman!_" Jena thought with wonder. How many women wanted to be here? Would pay to be here? Jena felt her shock slowly receding. As it was, she noted that the Man of Steel had a peculiar smell. Sure the manly smell was there. But he also smelled like…a new book. She couldn't place it. Just that smell that made her happy when she started reading a brand-new book. Hmm. She'd think on that later, she better disentangle herself from him before he thought she would never let go.

As she stepped back he said once again, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. And thank you for…that." Jena said softly. She didn't know if she was referring to him saving her or his holding her while she cried.

"It's all part of the job Miss." He answered back, making me even more confused. What did he mean? Did he mean saving her of holding her. Ooh. Her head hurt. Must be from all the smacking.

He turned ready to fly off again. Probably to save more helpless people. But before he went he turned back and said,

"Saving people, I mean." He smiled and flew off.

Jena stood there and waited till the police showed up. Apparently, Clara had seen what was happening and called. Jena gave her statement, and then headed to into the diner.

"You shouldn't be working after such an experience." Clara said, astonished she was still able to think. "You should be at the hospital."

"I will go, but I need the money right now so I can't afford to miss a night." Jena stated. She hated that that was the way life had to be. Oh well.

When she finished up that night she headed home. She was about to go to bed but thought of a better idea. She went over to Sara's apartment and knocked. A groggy and confused Sara opened the door.

"What do you want at four thirty in the morning?" She moaned.

Jena told her what had happened and if she could help. Sara was a nurse at the local hospital, but had to send most of her money to her brother in New Jersey, for some reason she never tells. That's why she lives in this dump. Sara checked Jena over and said she was fine and lucky to be so.

"So what was he like?" She asked hopefully.

Jena wasn't sure what to say. "He was everything we've seen on the news. He has kind and strong. And very good looking in tights." Jena put this in there to hear her friend squeal on delight.

"Oh I wish I could meet him." She said dreamily

Jena didn't tell her about what happened after he had saved her. She didn't want to share that with anyone. She finally went to bed and all she could dream about was red capes and blue tights.

When she woke up quite a few hours later and was sitting at her kitchen table, eating a turkey sandwich, again, her cell phone started to ring. Jena looked at the number and couldn't recognize it. She went ahead and answered anyway, thinking it might be the police.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hello. Am I speaking to a miss Jena Bret?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, this is she." Jena answered him.

"Good afternoon Miss Bret. This is Clark Kent from the Daily Planet and I was hoping to get an interview from you about last night's events." He stated pleasantly.


	3. I like Fish

**Oooh…. It's chapter three. Poof!**

Jena gripped the phone in a vice; almost afraid she would break it. The noise in her ears was so loud she could barely make out what he was saying.

"Miss Bret…are you there? Miss Bret?" He asked nervously.

"Uh… Umm? Yes?" Jena answered stupidly.

"Is this a bad time?"

"No!" That was a bit strong. "I mean, no I was just wondering why you could want to p-possibly interview me. Things like this h-happen every day." Jena stuttered.

_Wow, I just scored bonus points with that_. She thought sarcastically. She finally speaks to _the _Clark Kent and she makes an ass out of herself. Why not.

"That was no everyday happenstance Miss Bret. Apparently, the two men who attacked you were convicted murders that had just escaped from a Metropolis Prison transport. You're very lucky to be alive Miss Bret." He said.

"Oh…I didn't know it was so…important." Jena sighed and started banging her head on the table.

_Why don't I own a gun? Oh that's right because I would have already shot myself_."Why did her stupid have to kick on now? With _him_ of all people.

"Of course I would love to give you an interview Mr. Kent." Oh. Even saying his name gave her chills. She was just glad she had stopped stuttering.

"That's wonderful Miss Bret. Are you free for lunch?" He asked

"Nothing I can't get out of." She didn't want to seem like she didn't have a life. Considering she didn't. Have anything planed for lunch that is. She probably would have just slept some more.

"I wouldn't want to take you away from anything."

Oh great, her brilliant plan of pretending to have a life fell through, what a surprise. "No. It's nothing important. Where did you want to meet?" Jena asked to change the subject quickly.

"How about Suzie's? Say twelve thirty?" He asked.

_Suzie's, a little pricy but I needed to splurge any way_ She thought.

"That sounds fantastic." Did she really just say fantastic?

"Alright, I'll see you then Miss Bret." She said her goodbye then he hung up.

Jena stared at the phone for a good ten minutes before she realized what had just happened. Then she ran around in a rush to get ready when she saw it was eleven thirty.

Jena arrived at twelve thirty on the dot. This amazed her since she spent more time than she cared to admit trying to find the perfect outfit. She decided to go with a black skirt and matching blouse. She went ahead with her flats because she recognized long ago that her and heels don't mix.

She walked up to the Maîtred' ___and stood shyly to the side while waiting for him to finish with the couple in front of her._

_"__May I help you Miss?" He asked in a snobby tone. _

_"__Uh. Yes, I'm expected." She answered._

_"__By who miss?" He asked, speaking to her as if she were a child._

_"__By me." A very masculine voice said behind her._

___She turned around quickly and saw, in the flesh, Clark Kent._

_"__Oh. Of course Mr. Kent. Right this way." The _Maîtred' ___showed them to a table, and asked her repeatedly if she needed anything. _

_Now you show me some respect.____ She thought sarcastically. _

_"__I'm sorry I was late. I had some…business to take care of." He said apologetically._

_"__No, you weren't late. You were right on time Mr. Kent." Jena said, wanting to make him feel better._

_"__Please, call me Clark." He said._

_"__Only if you call me Jena" He smiled at her._

_Oh snap. Just keep breathing._

___When they reached their table Clark (and she thought Mr. Kent gave her chills) pulled out her chair for her. As she sat down she had to remind herself to breathe. If she kept acting like this every time he did something she wouldn't make it ten minutes into the interview without falling into a coma. _

___They ordered their drinks and Jena was looking through the menu trying to find something that wouldn't cause her to fork over her rent when Clark started to speak._

_"__The fish here is amazing, if you're wondering what to choose." He said._

_"__That sounds great." Jena laughed. She would probably jump in tank full of sharks if he suggested it. Clark started making conversation as they started eating and Jena was surprised to find out that they had so much in common. _

_"__Are you sure it was okay to meet me today. I would hate to deprive someone of your invigorating company." He smiled as he asked. What a smile. That dimple on his chin was made to be kissed._

_"__No… I mean yes. Yes it was okay. And no, you're not depriving someone of my… company. Maybe saving someone." She joked. _Pretending she hadn't been distracted by his mouth.

_"__I'm sure your boyfriend would disagree." He said casually._

___Did he just ask if she was single? No. Did he? Well she wasn't going to disappoint him. She had found out earlier that he wasn't seeing anyone at the moment._

_"__He might", she saw his face drop a little, "If I had one." And there was the smile. _

_"__Well that's a shame." He said. While smiling of course. Jena felt herself blushing. She looked at him a noticed a curious expression on his face. Like he was listening for something. _

_"__I'm sorry would you excuse me I'll be right back." He told her. He wasn't gone that long and Jena assumed he had just gone to the rest room. Except the fact that his hair, his sinfully black hair, looked a little windblown. Like he had been running. Hmm. _

_"__Now, about the interview…" He started. __Oh yeah____. She had forgotten the reason they were here._

___During the interview Clark asked standard questions and she gave standard answers. The only thing she though peculiar was that he didn't ask many questions about Superman. In fact He tried to steer as far away from that subject as possible. What an interesting man. _

___About an hour later they finished and were getting ready to leave. Jena was reaching for the check when Clark's hand shot out and covered her own. She looked up at him, blushing __again____, and was trying to not think about the wonderful way his skin felt next to hers._

_"__Please let me." He said._

_"__Oh no. It's fine. You don't have to do that." Did he think she was poor? Well she was but __still.____ He deftly nabbed the check from under Jena's hand, not even allowing her to see the price._

_"__I want to." He stated with that smiled of his again. She was beginning to believe that he had finally figured out that she would do anything when he flashed that smile. She should stand strong._

_"__Okay." Jena whispered. So much for standing strong. He walked with her to the restaurant door._

_"__Jena, may I walk you home? I would hate for anything to happen to you." He asked._

_"__That's okay. I'll be fine. The sun is still out." She said lightheartedly. All the while hoping he would flash that smile. He grabbed her hand again. Or that._

_"__Please? For my sake?" He pleaded. How could anyone say no to those big, blue, puppy dog eyes? They were __way____ more potent then his smile. And that's saying something._

_"__Okay." She really could not say no to anything this man asked. _

___On the way to her apartment building they talked some more. About his work and hers. Their families. About everything really. They walked up to the building door. When they reached it Jena turned so that her back was to the door so she could say goodnight. As she looked up into those gorgeous, bright, blue eyes she lost all ability to speak. Good thing he hadn't._

_"__I haven't had that much fun in a while Jena. I'm glad I got this story." He said, once again smiling. She had a feeling if he stopped smiling his face would crack. _

_"__Me too. __About____ the fun. And the story._" She was blathering like an idiot. No she _was_ a blathering idiot.

Then he slowly started leaning forward. Jena closed her eyes, waiting. Waiting for dreams to become reality.

**So… my first cliffhanger. Hmm. Any way just wanted to say I'm going to be staying at my dad's this weekend and probably the rest of next week. (He doesn't have internet) I might be able to upload a few times. So when I do it will at least two chapters at a time. I'll get one out tomorrow. R&R please.**


	4. Special Delivery

**I know took me forever. I'm sorry. Now moving on…**

* * *

Jena held her breath. Then she heard a click. She opened her eyes in realization.

_Oh no_.

As Clark released the door he had just opened Jena tried to play if off. "Thank you for the wonderful…interview Clark." She said tentatively.

"No, it was my pleasure. Really." He was looking at her with that darn smile again.

_I hope he doesn't ask me do something dumb. Like let him inside. _Then she realized what an idiotic thought that was. _Of course, he wouldn't do that, he's too much of a gentleman. _She had noticed this during lunch. She wished he would give out lessons to the rest of the world.

"It was nice meeting you Jena. Maybe we'll see each other around sometime." He said.

"I sure hope so." She smiled coyly. _You're an idiot Jena._

He gave her a wink and wave and left when she entered the building. As Jena made her way up stairs, she felt her feet starting to lag. She made it to her floor and sat on the top step.

_What is going on? I'm so confused. What started out as an interview ended up…datish_. "Uhg." She grumbled to herself and finally went into her apartment. Jena had a double shift tonight so she had to go in early. She didn't care much or at all really. Jena was glad for the extra work. It paid the rent _and_ kept her from thinking about Clark Kent. Killing two birds with one stone in her opinion.

Jena decided to take a nap before it started, mostly because she didn't know what else to do. Sara was at work, she had just eaten, and there was no TV. In that one moment, Jena had never felt as alone as she did now.

* * *

Jena found herself, once again, walking towards "Big Joe's" a few days later. Although this time, she was much more cautious of her surroundings. She walked into the diner and dropped her coat and purse in the closet with the other staffs'. She grabbed her apron and set to work.

Jena was just about to take her break when Clara walked in and said that the delivery boy had just broken his leg.

"Is he okay?" She asked, concerned.

"He'll be fine, Joe sent him to the hospital. Joe was wondering if you could finish his deliveries since you're on break." She said sheepishly.

"It's called a break for a reason." Jena told her, straight faced and a little angry. She only got two breaks for _both_ shifts. She knew Joe wasn't going to make up for it either.

"I know, but there's only one delivery left to make. It'll be quick I promise." Clara pleaded. Jena knew she would end up doing it, so she might as well get it over with.

"Fine. Where do I have to take it?" Jena asked.

"The Daily Planet."

* * *

Jena had to admit she was a little nervous. Even though it was late, she wondered if_ he_ would be there. She entered elevator and looked down at the paper connected to the bag.

_Jimmy Olsen. Hmm, sounds familiar._ Then she recalled seeing his name under a few of the pictures in the paper. Jena then looked at that same newspaper in her other hand. She had grabbed it on the way here. She wanted to read the article about her. In it, were all the questions Clark had asked her. The only thing he really had added was some background information on the two men that had attacked her. However, Jena noticed that like in the interview, he didn't say a lot about Superman. In fact, all he mentioned about him was that he had caught the attackers before any real damage had been done.

Jena got off the elevator and looked around. It was mostly empty, but she couldn't stop herself from looking around, just in case he was there. Jena did not know why she was getting so work up; he probably didn't even work on this floor.

"Hey! It's finally here!" She heard a voice call. Jena looked over and saw a teenager approach her. He looked to be right on the edge of nineteen. Jena was usually good at guessing ages. As he walked up to her she explained the reason for it being late, and offered him a refund, which he refused, saying it "was all good."

He turned and yelled across the room behind him. "Hey C.K.! The food's here."

"I told you Jimmy, I wasn't hungry." A voice answered. _I know that voice_. Jena moved to look behind Jimmy and saw that it was, in fact, Clark Kent. She couldn't stop her mouth from gaping open like a fish. She goes her whole life without ever seeing Clark Kent and now he's everywhere.

"Jena?" He asked as her spotted her. "It is you! What are you doing here? Not that I mind." He grinned.

"Hi." Jena really couldn't think of anything else to say. She had spent the time walking here wondering _if_ he would be here, not what she would do if he was.

"I didn't think you delivered." Clark joked. Jena told him about their regular delivery boy's fall.

"I thought you were the caring type when I met you. I'm glad to see I was right." He said to her. Jena guiltily thought back to earlier, when she had complained about doing a delivery while she was on break.

"So you work nights here at the Daily Planet?" Jena questioned, wanting to get the focus off her.

He laughed, "I find myself spending more time here than my own home. Right Jimmy?" Jena had been so focused on Clark she had forgotten about Jimmy. She felt horrible. When she turned to Jimmy to listen and noticed he was just staring back and forth between her and Clark. Clark nudged him and told him to put the food on a table then he turned back to Jena.

"Sorry, he's… anyway; I'm glad you came. I was actually going to call you." Clark told her.

Call her? Jena didn't think she could last through another interview without saying something stupid. Something about worshiping him and wanting to have his babies.

"Hey, you read the article." He said when he noticed the newspaper in her hand, "What did you think?"

"I liked it. I'm glad to see the stereotype about the press always changing everything you say is wrong." She laughed. Or tried to anyway. She always ended up making a fool out of herself around him. Probably because she was trying so hard not to.

"I only do that to people I don't like. And I definitely like you." Clark smiled his mouth-watering smile. Jena caught herself staring and quickly looked everywhere but at him. As she was looking around, she felt the strangest feeling that she had seen that smile before. She'd felt it also at the restaurant, but had brushed it off, thinking no one had a smile like Clark Kent. Now she wasn't so sure. If only she could place where she had seen it.

Clark suddenly looked a little nervous. "Ah, Jena since you're here. I was wondering if m-maybe, uh." Clark stuttered. Was Clark Kent rambling? He doesn't ramble. Does he? Jena was confused. What did he have to be anxious about? What was he trying to ask?

He stopped talking and looked straight into her eyes. "Jena, I know we've only just met, but you're so different."

"Thanks?" Jena questioned. She wasn't sure if it was a complement or not.

"Different is good."Clark hurried to reassure her. "Sorry. I'm no good at this. I've found that out through the years." He stopped and waited for her to speak.

"I guess I can live with different."

He smiled again and looked right at her. "Jena, would you like to go to dinner with me?"

* * *

**Next chapter coming TOMORROW! Yay! Oh sorry for any mistakes, my beta has a life and can't get to it at the moment. Will be fixed soon. :)**


	5. The Worst Day Ever

**I like this chapter. I started laughing when I wrote it. As for grammar… my beta's been busy so I've been dishing these babies out on my own. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jena could not stop staring at Clark. _What! When did this happen? I've known you for less than a week and this is the second time we've seen each other. _Jena didn't know what to say. Oh, she knew what she wanted to say. Yes. Yes. Yes. A thousand times, yes! She just didn't know if he was playing a trick on her or not. Why was he asking her? A guy like him should have women beating down his door. Jena was used to being over looked because of her plain looks. She had always compared herself to wallpaper. _Nobody_ dated wallpaper.

"Jena?" Clark looked concerned. Probably because of the spaced-out look she was wearing.

Jena took one look into Clark's sapphire blue eyes and knew he would never play with her emotions. He was a rare breed. Honest and kind. Clark would only say something if he meant it. And apparently, he meant this.

"I would l-love to go out on d-date with you, Clark." And here comes the stuttering. _Not now. _She kept on smiling.

Clark smiled his heart-wrenching smile at her. He was practically glowing. "That's great!" He stopped and lowered his raised voice, looking embarrassed. "Uhm," he coughed, "Sorry, I mean how does this Saturday sound?"

_He _sounded excited, like he was used to being turned down. Repeatedly. What kind of girl would do that? "I love Saturday. I mean the sound of Saturday. I mean…" Jena closed her eyes in humiliation. Waiting to hear him back out.

"So… seven o'clock? I'll come by your apartment." Clark said her.

Jena opened her mouth to except then closed it and decided to nod her head instead. She had been about to say how much she also liked seven.

"I should probably get back to work." She told him. It wasn't that she wanted to she just had too. Stupid job.

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry; I keep taking up your time." He apologized. _He_ was apologizing. This man was a saint. He walked with Jena to the elevator door. She was about to leave when something caught her eye. She backtracked a few steps and looked over the banister railing to the desk below.

"So that's the infamous Lois Lane's desk. Huh?" Jena stated. She had never cared for the woman, but still, it was _Lois Lane_. She had won the Pulitzer Prize _twice_. That usually meant you were good at what you did. The nameplate was still there, Jena noticed. She wondered why this was and turned to ask Clark, but stopped when she saw his face. He looked… lost. Like he was in a different place. A dream. Then, he shook his head, replaced his smile, and looked back at Jena.

"Yeah. That's was hers. I don't why the nameplate is still there though." Clark grabbed her arm and escorted her to back to the elevator. In a hurry, it seemed like. He pushed the lobby button and waved good-bye, saying he would see her Saturday.

_That was…odd._

Jena pushed her way through the revolving doors, revealing a cold and lonely Metropolis. She walked back to the diner with a lot on her mind. She, Jena Bret, the piece of wallpaper, was going on a date with _Clark Kent_. Just the thought was enough to make her faint. Then there was that whole thing about Lois Lane's desk. Jena didn't dwell on it; she had decided that nothing would ruin her good mood. She should have realized that working at "Big Joe's" would complicate that decision.

* * *

"I did no such thing!" Jena cried. How dare Joe accuse her of stealing from the till.

"All I'm saying is you were the last to use it last night. That's a pretty fair amount of evidence against you." Joe's Brooklyn accent was showing with his anger. He had a short fuse and tended to release his tyranny against his employees.

"I haven't taken anything from you Mr. Ritonni and I'm surprised to hear you say so." Jena retorted. It had been a long night and she _did not_ need this at the end of a hard day.

"He is right Jena; you were the last one to use it." One of the waitresses told her snidely. Jena knew she only did this to get on Joe's good side. Suck up.

"I did not take anything from you." Jena repeated herself forcefully. After all the work she puts in this hole-in-the-wall diner, Joe wasn't going to believe her. She wouldn't even be surprised if there was no missing money. Joe hadn't needed any help when she had applied, but "out of the compassion of his heart" he hired her anyway. Jena knew he was just looking for a reason to fire her.

"Jena you've worked here for awhile and I can't believe that you would do this to me after all I've done for you!" His booming voice yelled. Jena flinched at the enormous sound, waiting for him to lash out. He had hit a few of the girls that worked here, but nobody did anything. Work was so hard to find in Metropolis nobody could afford to. Jena had never witnessed this, but then again she worked the late shift and he wasn't around then. Thank God.

"Since you're such a hard worker and have never done anything of this nature before, I'll let this one go, but it's coming out of your paycheck." Jena also knew that if you owed Joe Ritonni a favor, he would collect. Sooner or later. She knew what kind favors he asked from the women that owed him. Jena shuddered at the thought. She hoped it would never come to that, because then she would be out of a job and probably fined for assault. Because when Jena was through with him, his eyes would be burning and he'd be talking in a much higher voice.

"Thank you sir." Jena said through gritted teeth. _Jerk. _As he was leaving, the waitress that had sided with him smirked at her and followed Joe out. Jena felt angry. _Very_ angry. She sat down on a nearby chair and the first thought she had was about her parents of all people. She supposed it was because she had always talked to them when something had happened. Jena missed her parents more than she could say. They had both died in a car accident when she was sixteen and she had gone to live with a nice, but uninterested aunt.

Jena had moved to metropolis when she hit eighteen in hopes of making it big and cooking for the rich and famous. She had been naïve then, but not anymore. Jena was lucky she had met Sara right away to show her the ropes of the city. Otherwise who knows what could have happened. Jena would have believed anything that anyone told her. Like "Here follow me down this dark alley and I'll give you directions." Dummy.

* * *

Jena hobbled into her apartment and fell on the couch in defeat. _The_ worst day ever. First, Clara called in sick (which she wasn't), causing Jena to be alone at the diner. That in turn, had caused Jena to be accused of stealing from the till. After that, on her way home she was mugged, and then; as she was climbing to her floor, one of the stairs gave away and smashed through. While Jena was holding ice to her sprained ankle, the manager informed that if _she_ didn't pay for repairs by the end of the month she would be evicted. The only thing that had kept her from breaking down was the thought that Saturday and her date with Clark Kent was tomorrow.

Jena sighed. She still had to find something to wear. She thought about going to her closet to see what was in there, but her ankle hurt too much. Jena lay back on the couch with Sneakers, her cat, and promptly proceeded to dream about babies with black hair and beautiful blue eyes.

**TBC… Have noticed how I like to allude about Clark being Superman and their (dumb) relationship. :) Take that Lois Lane! **


	6. Is This Dress Too Tight?

**I know, your really mad. I get it. It was really hard for me to get this chapter done. It was so...boring. I mean it's a filler chapter. Bleh. Also I watched Toy Story 3 the other day (GO BUZZ/JESSIE) and I had to do a fic on that (well not ts3 but Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) because it would not LEAVE MY HEAD ALONE! AAAAAAHHHHH! Anyway, that one will be up in a bit. I'll have the next chapter out by Sunday...I promise. :)**

_What to wear? A skirt? A dress? A pantsuit? No, not a pantsuit. Where are we going? Why didn't I think to ask? Because I forget my name when I talk to him that's why. _Jena gave up and sat down on her bed. She stared at the clothes before her and put her head in her hands in defeat. Then, she got up, went across the hall, and knocked on a door. Sara opened the door, took one look at Jena's face and dragged her inside.

"What's going on? I haven't seen you in days." Sara complained.

Jena looked at her friend. Then looked at the floral print of the couch she was sitting on. "I…uh…have a date." Jena said quietly, all the while knowing what her friend's reaction was going to be.

"What! And you didn't tell me!" Sara yelled at her. She started pacing back and forth. "Okay. When is it? Do you have anything to wear? Where are you going?" Sara spouted off one question after another. Jena answered each one in turn.

"It's at seven, I'm not sure, and I have no idea."

"Girl! You have got to get the info! So… not much time. Let's go look through your closet." Sara said and dragged Jena back to her apartment. Sara spent a good half hour just digging. Then she found it.

"Look! It was buried underneath this giant pile of crap. Needs a good Ironing, but this will work."

Jena looked it over. She had forgotten she'd had that. It was a dress that looked like a sundress, but was made for the colder weather. It had thicker material and came with a matching jacket. Her aunt had bought it for her as a going away present. She had always told her that green set off her dark eyes. She even had shoes for it, but she had never worn it. Never had the need when she finally got here. Well, might as well break it in. If it still fit.

* * *

"Are sure it doesn't look tight? Cause it feels that way." Jena complained.

"Oh stop whining. You look fabulous. Why haven't you worn this before, on your other dates? Oh that's right… you've never had any. Cause you won't socialize and prefer cats." Sara glared at her.

Jena glared right back. "I have too had dates."

"You mean the two blind dates I set you up on?" Sara asked, knowing Jena's answer.

"Yes… your horrible at picking out good men" Jena told her to try and regain some of her pride.

Sara looked at her in that _don't blame me for your social awkwardness _kind of way and started filing her nails.

"So you never told me who your date is." Sara looked at her sideways from her chair and waited for her reply.

Jena started to feel nervous again. "Uh…I-It's C-C-Clark Kent." Jena forced the words to leave her mouth. She'd never said it out loud before. Probably because she had thought it would all turn into some dream. Some wonderful dream.

Sara just stared at Jena in silence for a moment. Then she started to burst at the seams. "_That's_ why you always got those newspapers. You were reading about _him_. Why didn't I catch it?" She wondered aloud.

"Most likely because it's not uncommon for the average female to obsess about Superman." Jena told her to make her feel better.

"Well, you're not average, so I should have seen it coming." Sara retorted back sarcastically.

Jena looked at her in disbelief. _She_ wasn't average? She's the epitome of average. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're just so socially awkward." Sara said to her. Jena squinted her eyes. _What a great friend_.

Sara saw the squint and smiled. "Yes, you're socially awkward, but your also much more kind and caring than the average person. I mean… if your whole house burned down with all your things in it, the first thing on your mind would be your neighbors and the firefighters in the house. You don't ever think of yourself." Sara looked at her with wishful eyes.

"If I could be half the person you are…" She trailed off. Jena was astounded. Sara wished she could be more like _her? Her? _

"But…you're so perfect. Why? I mean…look at you!" Jena tried to understand. Sara had everything. She had actually just got a promotion and would soon have enough money to get out of this hell-hole.

Sara stood up angrily, "Looks!" She yelled. "Let me tell you something about _looks_ Jena. Their nothing! _Nothing_! How many guys have I dated, jobs have I gotten, just because of the way I look. And everyone knows it. I get no respect at work and no respect from the men in my life. I'm more lonely than you'll ever know." Sara looked sadly at Jena. "This Clark guy really likes you. I haven't even met him and I know. The fact that he broke through your shy exterior and saw the real you shows me that. You have _no_ idea what you have."

Jena didn't know what to say. So instead she just ran to her friend and hugged her as tightly as possible. "You _are_ a great person Sara. And I know you're going to find a guy who's sees you like I do… wait that didn't sound right. I don't like you. I mean I do but not like that." Jena smiled up at her as she lightened the mood.

"Your impossible Jena." She grinned back, and then got serious. "Now. It's fifteen till seven, get your game face on."

"I don't even know how that applies to this situation, but okay." Sara was not helping. Clark was about to pick her up and Jena's nerves were ready to explode. She calmly sat down on her couch and took in a deep breath just as the door buzzed.

Jena looked quickly at the door and then at Sara whole pushed her towards the door. Jena pushed the intercom. "H-hello?" She said hesitantly.

"Jena? Hey, I'm sorry, am I early?" Clark asked her through the speaker. Jena peeked over at the clock hanging on the wall next to the door. It said six forty-seven. Eh, close enough.

"No, you're right on time. I'm on my way down." She ran down the stairs with Sara calling out something she didn't quite catch. He was waiting be the door as she exited.

She halted in her steps. He looked… gorgeous. It was the only word to describe him. He was in a dark blue dress suit with that red tie of his. He looked good in those colors. Then there was that smile. It looked different this time. And he was looking at her funny.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Jena started to freak out. She never liked to put on make, but Sara had forced her to wear just a little. Something about eye-catching. Whatever.

Clark widened his smile. "No, there's nothing on your face I was just looking at…you. You look beautiful Jena." His blue eyes sparkled as he gazed down upon her. "Are you ready?" He asked, offering her his arm. Jena slid her own arm through it.

"For anything" She smiled back.


	7. Really Small Talk

**Right….so….it's kinda short but I wanted to put something out since it's been almost TWO MONTHS! More to come. Please don't leave me oh wonderful/amazing readers. **

Jena was _not_ "ready for anything." In fact just the opposite. Clark was dressed awfully nice, what if she was underdressed? Ahh! Jena remembered some of the reasons why she hated dating and uncertainty was a big one.

Clark opened the door of the cab so she could get in. After he had seated himself next to her the car started moving. There was an awkward silence for most of the ride. Jena wanted to say something but she was afraid she would sound like a blathering idiot. Again.

"I hope you like sea food." Clark stated, apparently trying to lighten the mood.

"Definitely." _That_ was witty. Jena wondered what Clark would think if she started to beat her head against the window. She'd been beating her head on random objects a lot since meeting him.

Then suddenly the cab stopped and they were at the restaurant. _Thank goodness. _Clark got out first and turned to help her out. As his hand grasped hers Jena, based on how she knew she felt about him, was expecting a tingle, but as their skin came in contact Jena felt as if she had just reached out and grabbed a cattle prod. More lightning shot through her arm the longer he touched her. She casually looked up at him, wondering if he'd felt something too. As she glanced up and saw his face everything stopped. Clark was looking straight into her eyes with an expression she couldn't define.

"Thirteen-fifty." The cabbie's words pulled them out of their daze. Clark helped Jena out the rest of the way then turned to pay the man. Afterwards Clark turned back to her and offered her his arm, which she eagerly accepted. Jena looked up at the sign of the restaurant and freaked. The restaurant he had brought them to was one of the most prestigious in the city.

"Have you been here before?" Clark asked.

"No…but I've heard good things about it." Jena told him, still trying get her head around the fact that they were about to walk into this place_._ Unless he'd been planning this date for the past six months, there was no way he could have gotten a reservation.

"Your table is ready, Mr. Kent." Jena had to put a hand up to her mouth to stop it from dropping. The waiter led them to a secluded table in a corner. It was quiet and had a romantic atmosphere. Jena couldn't believe it. Her shock must have evidently shown because Clark took one look at her face then turned away sheepishly.

"The first time I came here with some friends I loved the food so much I wrote a review about it (which apparently brought in quite a few costumers). When the owner heard, he called me up and said anytime I wanted to stop by for a bitehe would be happy to serve." He explained. Clark pulled out her chair then sat in his own. A waiter was at their table in seconds.

"Something to drink?" He asked. "Perhaps some wine?"

Clark looked to her. _Great. Now I have to be a wine connoisseur._

"Whatever you want would be fine." _Please don't make me choose._

"We'll take a Dom Perignon Rose" He stated after looking over the wine menu for a minute. _Whew. Crisis averted._

The waiter left them alone with the dinner menus and their silence. Jena stared at the carte du jour before her for a good five minutes before realizing there weren't any prices. Oh. She should have guessed it was one of _those_ restaurants. She tried not to look tense, but whenever he was around, she turned into a large bundle of nerves.

"So…how's the delivery boy's leg?" Clark asked tentatively.

"Oh! He's doing much better. He got a blue cast and we all signed it. Obviously he won't be working for some time, but we have a replacement." Shut-up Jenna. Why could she not stop talking?

Clark smiled at her. "I'm glad he'll be okay. I'm also glad it was you who got his deliveries. It saved me from an hour long pep talk to get the nerve to call you."

Jenna blushed. He had to get his nerve up to call _her_? She silently gave him another piece of her heart. If he kept this up he would own all of it. At that moment though, she couldn't think of a better person to give it too.

The waiter came back with their wine asked if we were ready to order. Clark said something that had to do with cheese and clams and Jenna realized she'd forgotten to pick something out. She hurriedly looked down and picked out a random food. With her luck, it would be the most expensive thing on the menu. The waiter then left the two of them alone. Again with silence.

Jenna wondered if all first dates were like this. The guys that Sarah had set her up with before usually talked about themselves the whole time. The ones that she could actually converse with ended up being distant acquaintish type friends that she never spoke to again.

Since Clark (she still a small squeal inside when she said it, even in her head) didn't fit in either of those categories, did that mean that they could be something more than friends. She certainly hoped so. She could just imagine being in a platonic friendship with him. Being the "buddy" that he goes to for advice when he goes to some girl on a date. Jenna decided that was not something she wanted to think about so she tried to take her mind off it with small talk.

"This restaurant smells great." Really small talk.

"Yeah. Every time I pass by I always want to go in and chow down." Clark laughed awkwardly. This was going to be a long night.


	8. Please Read

I first want to apologize to all my faithful readers. I still get your comments and I haven't disappeared. It's been a loooooonnnnngggg time since I've touched this story but I'm not throwing in the towel. I've reread the story and found it's not up to my standards and needs a do over. I've just entered college so don't expect posting too often. I hope to complete this story **BEFORE** I start the makeover and the start on book II. Once again I apologize for my absence.

sincerly, Superman's Girl


End file.
